mechmicefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Forest of Rama
The Forest of Rama is a large forest that encircles the Liwan Tribe. It's a dense, and ancient forest. It was created by a Shard that landed in the area, which gave the area water, seeds, and even brought in wild animals. It's cut off from Io by The Borderlands, and a small river. It's been known for the population of owls, and moths that live there. The owls themselves are intelligent creatures, but act just like wild animals. The Forest of Rama also has many mountains, lakes, and rivers. History The Forest of Rama has been around for thousands of year. Many historians and scientist believed a Shard crashed into the area, in which the forest is now, around 80 B.C. This would give the forest enough time to grow to its size when the Liwans came. Owls are believed to be the first creatures to migrate to Forest of Rama, and soon other animals came. When the Liwans came they didn't realize there was a Shard under the forest, and so they just lived in the wilderness. The Liwans did not change the enviroment that much in the forest, and the forest hasn't changed a lot. At some point in history humans built a massive wall of concrete over a river, which caused the river to rise and form a lake. The lake was named Straight Lake by mouse explorers, and the wall was called Rock Wall. The humans abandoned Rock Wall at some point, leaving it to rot and fall apart. The issue is is if the Rock Wall were to fall, all the water would flood the Mech Mice Colony. So many engineers are trying to control the Rock Wall, while scientist try to figure out a way to protect the Colony from the flood waters. Geography Forest of Rama is about 60 square miles large, leaving room for almost 5 small sized, mouse nations. Some of the land is covered in huge mountains, and some small hills. There are some small lakes located in the forest, which are fed by bubbling springs under the Earth. Unlike Io, Forest of Rama is a very nice landscape. Its landscape alone draws in hikers, and campers from all over. Many mice enjoy hiking through Forest of Rama, though it rarely happens because there are no civilizations besides Liwa in the forest. Flora The Forest of Rama has a large variety of northern plants. The forest is crowded in massive oak trees, which supply a lot of sap to the Liwans. There are hardly any mushrooms growing the forest, mainly because the area just isn't the right enviroment for them. The forest does have some large sunflowers, and roses. A lot of florist travel to the Forest of Rama just to pick seeds from these plants, and sell them in markets. Fauna Forest of Rama is most known for its owl, and moth population. The owls and moths were the first creatures to fly to the forest, so they populated the quickest and largest. There are some other hostile animals in the woods, for instance there are bears, deer, snakes, and some hawks. This makes the forest even more hostile, and makes many wonder how the Liwans even survived. Climate The Forest of Rama is located North from the Mech Mice colony, in an extremely dry dessert. The dessert, Io, has been around since the dawning of time, and is an extremely dangerous land. The forest experiences temperatures from 60 degrees to 29 degrees Fahrenheit. During the summer it dries up, and water becomes a hard source to find. It has reached 70 degrees in 2006, but never reached that same temperature again. Recreation The Forest of Rama has little recreation in it. It's not connected to the Mech Mice Colony at all, so it's very hard to travel to. Scientist have dug some burrows in the ground as camps, which are used whenever scientist travel to the forest. From the burrow is a single trail that leads to Moth Forest East, and end there. Plans for paving a highway from the Colony to the burrow camp are already being planned out, and plans for a small tourist center are also being set up. Construction will hopefully start in 2015. Locations The Forest of Rama has several locations, that have been marked by mappers. Here is a list of all the locations: *'Crystal Stream' *'Crystal Waterfall' *'Owl Lake' *'Dark Beach' *'Moth Forest' *'Moth Forest North' *'Moth Forest West' *'Moth Forest East' *'Moth Forest South' *'Snowed Mountain' *'Snowed Valley' *'The Rock Wall ' *'Straight Lake' Gallery Trivia See Also *Liwan Tribe Category:Locations Category:Forests Category:Wilderness